User talk:ZarkaRaiden
Welcome! Hey man! I noticed your comment on my page, but I didn't recognize your username! So I figured I'd check you out! The MoC you showed me is wicked awesome! And he does look alot like my Janneus MoC. So, how are you liking the wiki so far? Are you writing any stories? Have you joined any clubs? Have you read some stories of others? Well, that's a lot at once. Anyway, If you need help on this wiki, I've been here for a year, and I know the ropes. Also, you should talk to the top user: TheSlicer. He is really helpful. he was the one who got ME started. Also, something else you might want to check out: The Creators Of Gigas Magna. It was the first club I joined, and I don't regret it! Great people there, including ToaFairon, the leader. Anyway, talk to those guys. See if you can't write a story in the universe they are trying to create. Once you write ONE story, your pretty much an official member, and you'll start getting A LOT of messages. So check 'em out, talk to the people there, but mostly the people I linked you to above, and see if you can join! You won't regret it! And if I can be any help, just ask. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Answer Sure. Just tell me what you have in mind, and I'll write it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, what I wanted to know is what you wanted to happen. I don't want to change your storyline if you have it planned out already. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. I was off having lunch. I'll use the info from Keos' page for the next chapter if that's all right. And how does Keos' team form? Just curious. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll update it now. Is that okay? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Will start now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) What parts are you helping me with? Just asking. Why are you editing my pages when there the same? Thx man. Collector1 Sorry. I was gone for a couple hours. Will resume now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the guy that you based off of Janneus would probably be a member of the Rotaxian species. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) One more thing (sorry if I'm pestering you): how could the Matoran be from Metru Nui? That's just completely irrational; if it happened before the Great Cataclysm, then Mata Nui would not exist; if it were after, then Metru Nui would be uninhabited. You need to find a way around that. Maybe you should try to make it so that the Matoran are from, say, another island on Aqua Magna, and they've just learned of the fall of the Mata Nui robot and want to investigate the new island that's appeared on his face. Or maybe some minor island to the east of Metru Nui... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) OK... well, that narrows it down to some minor island to the east of Metru Nui. Want to name it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I found another problem in the Keos article. The Toa Mangai are all dead by the time of this story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Again, sorry if I'm pestering you, but I finished the chapter. How do you like it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I like Keos a lot. Could I co-author? The last time I co-authored a story, it became the third-longest page on the wiki and was extremely popular. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't understand that message about the Inika. And sure, I'll update it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes... and your point is? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I can. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll update it soon. And by the way, did you see my message about the Toa Mangai? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I saw your chapter. I'm going to start writing now if you don't mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) One last question: what exactly happedned at the end of Chappie 4, and what are your plans? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you please come up with a name for the island that they're from? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I saw your page for Cortaka Nui. I see you've read up on the Gigas Magna Storyline, or at least you know what the Noctian Islands and Gligg are. Tell you what, wy don't I make a completely new picture of the island? It'll only take a little while. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) image the image you used for your article Cortaka Nui was a copyrighted image made by my friend the slicer for one of my articles please don't do that again Re: Well, first you need to be a member of The Ignika League write a chapter, so...: If you accept, sure, you can write a chapter! Chapter OK, since your now a member of TIL, you can write a chapter! Which one do you want to write? Re: Chapter 20?OK...(I hope the story runs that far XD). most custom I'd be honoured to have ganon's hands on most custom. I'm not sure if these could work but i have several custom matoran designs two. Gairon has custom articulation and i have a widely used custom design seen here. LoTK I'm not going to be writing any more chapters. You're on your own now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Probably... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have about 7 stories being written right now, and I don't know if I can do another... And please use these templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest! I challenge you to enter my contest, and prove yourself in battle! Baterra1202 CoD Hey, I saw your new chapter, and where you killed off Galika and Heehvan, but they were on the characters to not be killed without my consent list. Before you kill off another character in a chapter, please read this. Jareroden97 20:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Elements Which one? I'm only using the Canon elements, and the legendary ones (time, life, creation) would be too powerful if they ever rebelled or became evil. Stone and Rock are basically the same thing, so that would be usless. Toa of Light and Shadows also might conflict over ideas, and the Deities wanted no huge team-separating conflicts amongst the Toa. I AM IRON MAN! Re: Sure, I'll helpp you write it! Jareroden97 02:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No problem. So, which chapter do you want me to write, and when I do, could I please have a premise (preview of what you want it to be) for it? Jareroden97 02:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, one more question: who is ''the small being? 'Jareroden97' 02:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RoK OK, I'll start writing the chapter now. 'Jareroden97' 03:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, mabye I can write chapter 5 or 6. 'Jareroden97' 22:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's how you create a spoiler: . Switch to source mode to see how I did it. 'Jareroden97' 23:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Well, to switch to source mode, press the last button on the far righ upper corner of the little edit bar (you know, the one where you can choose headings, linking, templates ect.). 'Jareroden97' 00:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Is chapter 8 the next chapter? If so, I probobally can't write it tonight, as I'm planning on starting season 4 of The Jareroden Saga tonightt. 'Jareroden97' 00:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Intro I would love to make you an intro!....but I'm not very good at that sorta thing. However if you want a good intro I suggest contacting . That to be of help :) Sorry I couldn't be of real help, but I can't wait to see your HF series! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Intro I'm sure I could make something. However, I may need some actual video footage from the series, and/or a brief on what you want. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!]] 09:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Story Sure! '''Jareroden97 01:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) story sure mate! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) story Can Zaeron appear in Kingdom of evil? If he can, make sure everyone refers to him as "The Assassin" unless he tells them his name. (Just A peeve of mine, I always want that to happen XD) THIS IS ODST!!! 20:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star Which form would he be in? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Only Toa, Glatorian, Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Skakdi can become Luzmoro. But if you make him a Toa, he can be one. Sure, you can use him if you wish. --Chicken Bond 08:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Multiple images If you're trying to upload several files at once, try . [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 05:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New character That depends. Do you just want to make a character that we could use for our stories? If so, that's fine. Just contact me when the article's done. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I edited your character's page. Is that okay with you? [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) That would be great! I can already think of several possibilities for the two of them... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will. I'm trying to finish the next chapter of Shadows of the Great Beings first, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Rotaxians I think you should know that you don't need to remind me if I take a while to respond. I was a bit busy... The Rotaxian species originated on Bota Magna, and were created by the Zormacht. (See the GMS main page for more info.) They are a proud warrior-like race, and value treachery and cunning very highly. All Rotaxians possess ghosting abilities, as well as two random powers (one of which is elemental). It is a Rotaxian tradition to wear wide-brimmed hats. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Are you going to keep editing on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki? Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 21:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TDC Sure, though I can only write a few chapters. Not too many I'm afraid. --Chicken Bond 19:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Jareroden97 00:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sarkanian Sarkanian has arms! The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Re: Sorry, but I don't really think I can help, as I'm already busy enough as it is. XD Jareroden97 01:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: ﻿don't worry, he's been done a while, the reason I haven't been uploading pics is because my USB for my camera went missing, so it should be up soon. user:starkiller510 distraction! 04:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have a PC. user:starkiller510 distraction! 04:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) More than one? Can you include more than one chracter on the Battle of MOC Mechs--Spam 01:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, ZarkaRaiden, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Are you still going to be editing on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be shown as Keos — I'm starting on the sprite now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) TFC Sorry, but I don't think you're experienced enough of a writer yet to participate in a novel like The Fairon Chronicles. I'd need to see some more work from you first. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't belong on the mainspace, which is why I moved it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I will. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey What kind of pre-made sprites do you want? I have sprites from my comic series, sprites from the storyline, etc. And do you want any poses? Or do you just want them standing? Please don't ask for too much, as I don't have the patience to more than ten sprites with five poses each. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 08:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Acid Maybe. I mean, I s'pose you could, but it really doesn't matter to me. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sprite I have finished your sprite! Here he is (by the way, I didn't know which picture you wanted me to make the sprite based off of, so I just did this form)! Hope you like it! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Comic I have finished your guest star comic, and it will be up soon. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. You Win! Your suggestion for a name for my new species' armor (standard variant) has won! Be proud! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Story Hmmm. That sounds very interesting. The thing is, I'm not a good author.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''or be dead.]] Re:Story Well, in that case, I think I can do it, but due to end of the school year work, I'll be occupied. Perhaps we can do it during the weekend .- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] RE: Sorry --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Story Sorry, but I'm not really interested in writing the story anymore.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Turaga design Sure! What I did was take an ordinary Toa pelvis, attached a long pin (small on one end, long on the other) in the the middle most hole. Then, I took a Toa Metru chestpiece and attached it to the long pin. Then I can attach the head with a blue pin on the top most hole. For the arms, I took a small connector, attached 2 blue pins on each end (the cross shaped hole) and attached it to the chestpiece from behind. If these instructions are unclear, I can upload a picture gallery on how to do it.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Hey, buddy. You still here? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The War of Death. You're a co-author. Just checking to see if you're still alive. :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) its fine with me. just get an ok from Sulfeirus, though, before you start writing stuff. Die... as you '' '' 17:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Hey ZarkaRaiden, I see that Devastator has confirmed with you that he doesn't mind your character in our story, but before I can confirm with you I need to know what you are planning to do with this character, what is his story, why is he evil, what is he like, these are all the things I need to know, basicly his overall character and bio. Die... as you '' '' 18:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Sounds cool, but one thing you must know is our villians never make relations or deals with any one, good or evil, and it seems that this has more to do with Devastator's characters than mine so I suggest you tell him about it. Interesting. Die... as you '' '' 19:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Hey ZarkaRaiden I want to ask you a few more things like, where did Tervus come from was he made or is he eternal, why is he the god of pain? Here, read this: Summer Plans. It's my schedule. And War of Death shall starting date is there. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you can hav copyright to toa of white and black! I abandoned the Toa of white/black concept months ago. Now my toa of white and toa of black aren't even considered toa. They're not even considered living beings!--[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 18:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) OK, let me get this straight. You DO NOT get rights over Whiteout, Niha, Xillahk, or Novux. BUT you do get permission to make new Luminax Titans to replace the "old ones". Niha, Whiteout, Novux, and Xillahk were NEVER Luminax titans. Luminax titans never existed in my current storyline. You can alter and change whatever you want about Luminax titans, Luminians, Toa of White, Black, Red, Blue, Green, ect., ect.. Sorry about all caps, I was too lazy to do italics.--[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 20:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I removed the tag. It's fine now. 'Shadowmaster''' 00:59, November 10, 2014 (UTC)